Resident Evil : SILENCE
by K.Wesker
Summary: Alors qu'ils étaient en mission l'officier Chris Redfield et sa partenaire, Sheva Alomar, disparaisse mystérieusement au coeur de l'Afrique. Envoyé sur place l'équipe de choc, et seconde aux classements de meilleurs duo de la BSAA, Bloody Redfield et Kelly Johnson auront pour mission de le retrouver, mission qui s'avérera beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'as faire.
1. Chapter 0

**D****isclaime****r :** Resident Evil et l'intégralité de son univers appartient à **Capcom** , Kelly Johnson est **mon unique **propriété et Bloody Redfield appartient à **Resident-evilx(. )** .

* * *

.. : So Broken : ..

L'appel d'air provoqué par son geste brusque remua encore plus les cheveux maintenant libres de l'enfant. Sa tête était de façon quasiment complète de profil. Sa main vînt se poser contre sa joue, chaude, la fillette en était sûre cela avait dû laisser la marque des doigts. Elle sentit une larme froide rouler contre sa main, plus de honte que de douleur, c'était la première fois que son père la giflait ainsi en public, même si cela ne l'aurait pas tant gênais si le dit public avait était quelqu'un d'autre que l'éminent chef de la Umbrella Corp. : Albert Wesker. Elle tenta de ravaler ses foutus larmes, et ses yeux couleurs océans affrontèrent à nouveau leurs regards.

Face à elle se tenait un homme d'une trentaine d'années, ses cheveux châtains pâles étaient ébouriffer plus que de mesure, c'était surtout dût au faite qu'il y passait sa main trois cent soixante-dix-huit fois par jours, ses yeux était d'un marron mâte, quasi vitreux. Habillé d'une blouse de scientifique, il portait également un pantalon de tailleur, une chemise et sa cravate préféré : une rouge. Sur la blouse un petit cadre de tissu était accrocher d'où elle se trouvait et la façon dont il était froisser l'enfant devina plus qu'elle ne lut l'inscription « Dr. Johnson – Chef de laboratoire ». Il était maintenant accroupie afin d'être à son niveau, son souffle tout près de son visage avait l'odeur du tabac froid, elle haïssait cela... Elle tourna alors son visage vers les deux autres présences de la pièce, un homme et une femme. La femme était une dame d'âge assez jeune, peut être vingt ans, vingt-trois maximum, ses cheveux noirs corbeaux étaient attachés en un chignon serrer, et la veste de son tailleur était largement trop déboutonnée pour donner envie d'être vu. Elle se tenait légèrement en retrait derrière l'homme, ses yeux reflétaient un mélange de colère et de respect, mais ils se durcirent en regards noirs quand elle remarqua que la fillette la fixait. Elle tourna alors légèrement la tête pour mieux observer le maître des lieux, gardiens de leurs vie, détenteur du droit de vie et de mort des êtres présents ici, l'homme le plus mystérieux sur terre ... Il se caractériser par des cheveux blonds, parfaitement tirés vers l'arrière sauf une seule petite mèche se rebellant, des yeux cacher derrière d'épais verres solaires ... il était habillé d'un costume trois pièces, noir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait de tout ça, mais espérait qu'il comprendrait son geste. Le fameux Dr. ouvrit alors la bouche.

Dr. J : Regarde-moi, moi Kelly !

Elle s'exécuta, redoutant les pics de colères et de violences de son père, car oui c'était son père se monstre se tenant accroupie face à elle, peut-être aurait-il été mieux qu'elle meurt à la naissance ... ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de trop y réfléchir, la fixant son père lui cria presque :

Dr.J : Es ce que tu te rends compte de la gravité de ton acte ? Es ce que tu te rends compte ?! Pourquoi es ce que tu as fait ça ?

Elle détestait sentir autant de colère en lui, et décida de conserver le silence, peut être sa réponse serait pire ... mais peut-être que s'il voulait la frapper encore Mr. Wesker la protégerait ?

_Wesker la protégerait. Il la protégerait ... parce qu'elle en avait besoin ..._

* * *

Voila, voila, je viens posté ma fiction ici, en espérant qu'elle plaise. :3


	2. Chapter 1

******D****isclaime****r :** Resident Evil et l'intégralité de son univers appartient à **Capcom** , Kelly Johnson est **mon unique **propriété et Bloody Redfield appartient à **Resident-evilx.** .  


* * *

**.. : Dear You : ..**

Le plop régulier d'une goutte qui retombe, le bruit sourd d'une machine… un rire, son rire. Ses yeux couleurs azures clignèrent, et s'ouvrirent lentement. Le monde lui parut beau, mais le blanc aveuglant qui l'accueillit lui fit fermer presque aussitôt les yeux. Ou était-elle et surtout pourquoi ? Ses petits yeux azurées fixèrent chaque recoin de la pièce, des plans de travails combler quelques vides le long des murs, dans lesquels étaient incrusté des éviers, et autour d'eux des notes s'entassaient, semblant correspondre ou non aux divers mélanges colorés se trouvant dans les tubes d'essais. Elle redressa sa tête, elle devina sur sa joue l'incrustation du motif carrelée, dû à la trop longue exposition à celui-ci. Se rasseyant correctement elle essaya de se souvenir comment elle était arrivée là, mais rien ne vînt. De plus la pièce semblait vide de toute âme, aucune autre respiration que la sienne ne gâcher le silence, du moins c'était ce qui lui semblait jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise un regard rouge, à la fois bienveillant et malsain. Et alors elle se rappela, la première gifle, l'explication, la seconde gifle beaucoup plus violente, sa main se dirigea vers sa lèvre, la peau était craquelée, cela lui faisait mal mais c'était passable. La personne en face d'elle lui adressa un sourire, elle remarqua alors qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes solaires, c'était étrange de voir ainsi l'intégralité de son visage à découvert. Elle s'efforça de lui rendre son sourire, malgré le fait que l'on sentait bien que le cœur n'y était pas. Cherchant quoi dire elle passa l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, encrant ses opalines dans son regard, cherchant une quelconque trace de ce qui aurait pu être du reproche, de la haine … Elle n'y trouva pourtant rien de tel, juste de la « chaleur » et de l' « affection ». Alors qu'elle était perdue dans sa surprise son timbre de voix si particulier articula lentement :

Wesker : Ce n'est pas que ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas non plus que ce soit vraiment gênant … C'est juste que dans le principe ce n'est pas à refaire Kelly.

Sa main vînt se poser sur sa joue, son sourire ne l'ayant pas quitté, il poursuivit :

Wesker : Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi elle ? Il y en a eu tant d'autre avant …

Elle cligna des yeux cherchant quelque chose à dire, parce qu'elle ne savait même pas elle-même pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Sûrement, à bien y penser, parce que cette fillette, de son âge qui plus est, avait une famille aimante qui l'attendait quelque part. Cela changeait tellement des autres enfants passant ici… changeait tellement d'elle. Elle répondit alors à l'interrogation de sa voix d'enfant timide :

Kelly : Parce que … l'idée qu'elle ait une famille quelque part qui l'attende … ça m'a fait bizarre …

Wesker : Oh.

Ce fut sa seule et unique réponse. Elle n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter que la dame qui accompagnait toujours Wesker pénétra dans la pièce, un regard désapprobateur et une compresse imbibée dont ne sais quoi dans la main. Elle la passa à Wesker, qui l'appliqua presque de suite sur la zone de sa lèvre toute fendue. Kelly eu la réaction première d'éloigné son visage, mais se ravisa et essaya de ne pas bouger. Fixant ses deux opalines sur la nouvelle venue elle pensa : « Peut-être que ce serait bien qu'un jour je lui demande comment elle s'appelle … », puis détourna son regard sur ses mains quand elle lui renvoya encore ce regard lourd de reproche que Kelly détestait. Soudain elle sentit son menton se relever légèrement, dû à la pression exercée par la main de Wesker. Kelly pu alors remarqué qu'il avait remis ses verres solaires sur son nez, et que quelque chose avait changé dans son sourire. Lorsqu'il lui parla, elle remarqua de suite dû au ton utilisé que c'était important :

Wesker : Kelly, je sais que tu sais que ce que tu as fait est une grosse bêtise et qu'il te faudra donner beaucoup pour te faire pardonné.

Elle hocha la tête de façon positive, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de comprend tout à ce qu'il lui disait, mais elle ferait tout pour se faire pardonnée.

Wesker : Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure solution pour tous, mais je n'en vois aucune autre. Petite Kelly, le seule moyen de te faire pardonner de nous avoir à tous causer autant de tords c'est de servir à ton tour de « cobaye » aux tests des virus.

Prenant en compte la plénitude des paroles de Wesker, la jeune fille hésita entre hocher la tête positivement ou nier les faits. D'accord, elle avait VRAIMENT fait une énorme bourde, mais de là à la punir aussi sévèrement … Elle regretta presque son acte, et y songeant se dit que la faute revenait surtout à ce cher « » … Plongeant toute entière dans le souvenir des événements passées elle perdit son regard dans le vague …

**-Umbrella Corp., deux ans plus tôt-**

Préparer futilement pour fêter noël Kelly observa le reflet que renvoyer la porte du large bâtiment de la Umbrella Corp., sa robe d'une sublime couleur crème lui était d'une taille trop petite et cela se voyait, c'était en partie dû au faite qu'elle l'a reporté une seconde année consécutive. Pénétrant enfin dans le bâtiment elle se donna pour tâche de rejoindre non pas son père, sûrement déjà partie s'acquitter de la tâche de découvrir qui serait sa victime aujourd'hui, mais le laboratoire numéro dix-sept, antre de , un scientifique d'origine chinoise que la fillette de huit ans affectionnait tout particulièrement. Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur, qu'elle couloir emprunter pour arriver à quel ascenseur, qui lui-même la mènerait à son but. Confiante, elle salua donc la secrétaire et fit sa vie.

Elle fût assez surprise sur la fin de son petit parcours de santé quand en sortant de l'ascenseur elle faillit percuter non pas une mais deux personnes. Elle s'excusa de suite, par réflexe, et détailla les personnes : Albert Wesker et son acolyte, Miss Vipère. Oui, elle détestait cette horrible femme et son air suffisant, rien que d'y penser son nez se retroussa en une expression assez typique de l'enfance. Pourtant, l'invitant à remonter dans l'ascenseur.

Excella : Tu ne peux pas voir pour le moment, il est occupé. Tu devrais plutôt d'ailleurs allez voir la « nouvelle venue » je suis sûre qu'elle te plaira.

Obéissante, la jeune fille rejoignit alors le laboratoire assigné à son père, même si tout ce dont elle avait envie était de débiter un flot de grossièreté et de juron.

_C'est ainsi qu'elles se rencontrèrent. C'est ainsi que débuta toute l'histoire.  
Toute leur histoire.  
_

* * *

_TADA! Premier chapitre de ma fiction ( je les ai décrits jusqu'au huitième. ) _

_Laissez vos avis. ;)_


End file.
